Cold
by kishiee
Summary: Ginny leaves Draco when she discovers he's still working for the Dark Lord. When the war ends and Draco is freed, he fights for her to win her back but Ginny is being a bit too stubborn. Will she ever give in? GWDM. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just a one shot I felt like writing. Inspired by the song, Cold by Crossfade. It's not much but I hope you like it as much as I do. :)

* * *

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope

* * *

I stand here, hands in my pocket, leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom, as you hurriedly pack up your things, oblivious to my scrutiny. Your fiery red hair that I know smells like roses hangs like a curtain over your face, hiding what I know for sure are your tearstained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. You shudder and sniff and I suddenly realize that you are still crying. I feel like I can't just stand here and watch any longer.

"Going somewhere, Gin?"

You jump, startled as you turn to face me, your hair flying vividly around you, like a halo of red, as you do so. You look at me with wide eyes, tears still steadily streaming down your face.

"I know, Draco," you say in a shaky, soft voice.

I frown, not quite comprehending what you're talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Draco," you say loudly, your eyes flashing with anger. "You joined the Order but you've not turned your back on the Dark Lord."

I remain silent. I can't deny it. You already know. I'm just going to have to deal with that.

"You're only using me to spy on the Order," you begin again. "And ocassionally for a good fuck with fiery little Ginny," you continue bitterly.

I grab you roughly by your arms, enraged at your accusations and assumptions. I glare deep into your chocolate eyes that was full of anger, wanting you to fear me but your eyes remained angry and unfeeling. I could never really intimidate you anyway. You never were afraid of me. You then shove me away with surprising strength but then again you had always been strong.

"See? You don't even deny it," you say in a low voice that over time, I've come to know was the voice you always used when you are teetering over the edge.

"I won't deny that at first I was using you to spy on the Order," I say and a surprised expression clouds your face for a moment before returning to anger. "But fucking you wasn't just fucking you. My feelings for you is the only truth among the lies I've told you."

You look at me with wide eyes that are glistening with unshed tears.

"Then why do you still work for him?" you implore with pleading eyes.

"Because he'll kill you if I don't," I say.

"You sacrifice the Order, my family, just so I can live?" you ask incredulously.

I could not hide my surprise.

"Don't you want to live?" I ask.

"You never thought that I would be as good as dead without my family? Without the people that love me for who I am?"

Your words cut through my like a kinife, stabbing through my chest repeatedly.

"But I thought," I stutter. "I thought my love for you would be good enough."

You scoff, sending a jolt of pain through me.

"How can you say that when you're always never here with me?"

"That's not true, I was-"

But you cut across me.

"You didn't even know that Fred had died. Or that your own cousin, Tonks, had died as well!"

I stand there, gaping. Fred? Tonks? Dead?

"You're never home and when you are, you're always too exhausted and cold towards me, leading me to think that you've been having affairs."

"But I haven't been having affairs-"

You cut across me again.

"No, you've been doing something far worse."

"Ginny, do you know how much I've gone through to keep you alive?"

"Aren't you listening? I don't care anymore, Draco!"

"Why, Ginny?" I'm shouting now. Desperate for you to see reason. "Don't you know that you're the only reason I keep trying to stay alive every night he calls me to kill? Don't you know that you're the only one that's keeping me alive?"

"You've been too distant for too long, Draco. I'm tired of your lies and I'm tired of waiting. You took advantage of the fact that I'll always be waiting here at home but I've just had enough."

"Don't you love me?" I asked softly, feeling broken and empty inside. You look at me with sad eyes and to my horror, you shake your head gently.

"I used to, Draco," you say softly. "But I can't love a man working for the one I'm fighting so hard against."

"I'll leave it all behind, Ginny, I promise. Just don't go," I say, desperate and frantic now.

"It's just too late, Draco," you say. "I'm exhausted. Physically and emotionally."

With that you turn around, grab your trunk and without so much as a last glance, you apparate away with the most painful 'pop' that I've ever heard in my whole life, leabing me broken and as good as dead.

I love you but I can't blame you for leaving.

I love you but I know I've gone too far away.

I love you and you'll never know just how much I do.

I can't stand the silence in what used to be _our_ apartment.Your overpowering scent and presence lingers and I can taste the salty tears streaming down my face. And I couldn't help what happened next.

I left our apartment an hour later which was engulfed in flames. The emptiness that I was feeling inside can never be filled by anyone else but you.

But you're gone.

And it was all my fault.

I'm sorry, Ginny, I never meant to be so cold.

I apparated, numb and devoid of emotion.

And as I arrived at the Riddle Mansion, I bowed down at his feet and vowed never to see or think of you again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I decided to give it another chapter. I'm not sure if it's going to be a long shot but we'll see. For now, I just wanted to have fun with it. :)

* * *

"You."

I smirk. To any passing stranger your voice would have sounded full of disgust, venomous even but I'm no passing stranger. I hear the concern behind your facade. I hear it loud and clear.

"Six months, Ginny," I say with a grin. "Six months and you've still not moved on."

Silence enveloped us. It was ironic really, when outside these empty halls a war was raging.

"Have you?" you ask suddenly. Your question catches me off guard and I suddenly find my mind racing for an answer. It takes me too long to come up with one, apparently, for you let out a scoff. "Well, that makes you the only one."

I blink in disbelief. You smirk. A smirk that could easily put mine to shame.

"You're lying," I say sharply before I even realized I said it. I regret it at once. I have showed weakness, in whatever small form it was in. You notice and your smirk disappears.

"Harry-"

"Don't say his name, Ginny," I growl deep in my throat, feeling the anger rise in my blood. "Not in my presence."

"He's proposed to me!" you yell even before I finished speaking.

The blood in my veins freezes in horror as quickly as it heated in anger just a mere few seconds ago. I recover and manage to let out an incredulous scoff.

"In the middle of a war? Well, that's just prepos-"

"And I've said yes, Draco."

I halt and I look at you searchingly, desperate to find something that would tell me you were not serious but I find nothing. Your words were softly spoken but they rang in my ears loud and clear and I suddenly couldn't stop myself from walking towards you and gripping your arms tightly. You do nothing. Nothing at all to fight me as you remain still in my grip. Your brown eyes are surprisingly soft and I see the pain in them. I let go of you a little too roughly as I turn away, fury running through my veins. I brush a hand through my hair before uttering one single word.

"Why?"

I can tell by the way it took you so long to answer that a million things were running through your mind but when you did, it was as if you stabbed me in the heart with Godric Gryffindor's bloody sword.

"You left me no choice."

I'm suddenly in front of you, furious. "So this is all my fault?" I ask. "If I remember correctly, Ginny, it was _you_ who _left_ me!"

"You made me leave you, Draco and yes, this is all your fault to begin with! If you haven't been working for him behind our backs, I wouldn't even be here having this bloody conversation with you!"

"Did you ever think, Ginny, that I wasn't given a choice either? You could be killed."

"If you'd have told us we could have helped you through this, Draco. We could have helped you."

Your words fall upon me like a million ton stone wall. Your moist and glistening eyes that are looking up to me are pleading for me to see reason and before long, I find myself gathering your shaking form to mine for a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," I say, the sincerity in my voice surprising even myself. I bury my face at the top of your head, you flowery scent overwhelming my senses and filling my heart so much that I thought it would burst with emotion. I let you go at arm's length so I could look you in the eye.

"I was too afraid I'd lose you, Ginny," I tell you. "But now I realize I've already lost you."

"You lost far more than just me, Draco," you whisper and suddenly my chest feels constricted. "You lost your chance at the life you've always wanted and dreamed of. You lost your chance at freedom."

Your words hit me like a Cruciatus Curse because you're right. Absolutely right and it makes me hate myself even more that I was stupid enough to let that chance pass me by and I feel sorry...so sorry.

"But you can win that back."

Your words bring me out of my reverie. The look in your eyes tell me that I know what you want me to do even you don't voice it out because I know you're afraid you're being selfish but I know.

I know and now I'm filled with a burning determination to not let you down and redeem myself in your eyes.

You raise an eyebrow in question. "What are you going to do now, Malfoy?"

I smirk and you already know.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm really feeling this story a lot right now and it's a good challenge because everything is written in Draco's point of view so I have to be careful not to go too out of character. I hope you review! :)

* * *

"How have you been, Ginny?" I ask and you visibly tense. Somehow I knew you'd be here. I know you couldn't just wait at home for the papers to deliver the news of my verdict and I'm glad you're here. It assures me that somehow you still care. I just wish you'd turn and face me.

"Very well, thanks," you reply tersely.

An awkward silence settles around us and I decide that this is the longest lift ride that I've ever had in my life. There's this voice that's screaming in my head; telling me that there was something I should do and unconsciously, my palm reaches out to that big, red emergency button and before I know it, I've pushed it and the lift comes to an abrupt stop.

Silence was all there was. There was no reaction from you and I suddenly know what it was I should do.

"You said I could win you back," I whisper.

"I guess I lied," you reply just as softly and suddenly I'm filled with so much dislike for you at that very moment.

"I fought with you in the war, Ginny," I say. "I fought for _you."_

I wish you'd stop being such a coward and just turn and face me and look me in the eye but you make no movement.

"I'm sorry."

Your voice was so soft that I thought I was only imagining it but when you turned and looked into my eyes, it confirmed that I was indeed not hearing things. I've only seen you in papers for the past few weeks and now standing in front of you, I'm caught once again in awe of your beauty.

"Why can't you just leave him?" I ask.

You scoff. "It's really not that simple. Draco."

"No? Because you're making it unnecessarily difficult, Ginny!" I start to yell as my anger begins to rise. "Everything is the way we want it to be already. My name has been cleared, I'm on decent terms with your family and most of all, I'm the one you love!"

"Leaving him for you _again_ will kill him, Draco," you reply. "A date has already been set and we've begun planning already and I just don't think I could do that to him."

I think you're going bloody mad but of course I don't tell you that.

"So what of me? And what of _you, _Ginny? Are you going to put yourself through all of this pain just to make him happy?"

"Winning the war wasn't just winning the war for him, Draco," you say. "His victory came with a price that cost him everyone he loves. I'm his happiness, Draco. I'm the only person he loves that he hasn't lost."

I want to tell you that he still has Granger and your brother but that would sound a bit desperate even though I actually _am _very desperate.

"Well, at least he won something! I give up everything and apparently, I'm still going to lose you!" I yell and then I realize that sounded really desperate but I find that I don't care because I really need you to see reason.

"But you won your freedom, Draco!"

"And it cost me you!" I shout shortly and then everything falls silent. You look at me with those glistening brown eyes and your upper lip trembles at the threat of tears. I exhale tiredly as I pull you into my arms. I'm glad you don't resist but I'm crushed that you don't hug me back. I tighten my arms around you and hold your head to my chest.

"What am I supposed to do, Ginny?" I whisper into your ear. "What do I have to do to win you back?"

You pull back from my embrace and I hesitantly let you go. You've got that sad look in your eyes and I know. I know you're not giving me a chance; that you're not giving our love another chance.

"I'm really sorry, Draco."

And _that_ confirms it. I shake my head as I push the red button. The lift moves and you walk out at the next floor without a single glance back. It bloody hurts a lot but it doesn't break my heart. It doesn't because I'm not done fighting for you yet. I haven't given up. I'm going to win you back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm really feeling this story a lot right now and it's a good challenge because everything is written in Draco's point of view so I have to be careful not to go too out of character. I hope you review! :)

* * *

The firewhisky burns down my throat as I gulp down another glass of the amber liquid but I welcome the feeling. It makes me forget the other kinds of pain. I check my wristwatch and see that it's already ten minutes past eight. I'm late for picking up my date but that's alright. She'll forgive me as soon as I give her a smile and wrap my arm around her waist.

I arrive at my date's door and knock twice. She opens the door with a not-so-slight frown on her heavily made up face and I flash her one my smiles that I've tested and proven to melt the hearts of women of all ages. Her frown disappears and is replaced with a smile that she probably meant to be seductive but instead gave me the impression of something cheap. I don't know why I chose Pansy Parkinson as my date to the Ministry Ball tonight and then I remember it was my mother's wish although demand is the more correct term. I agreed. After all, I want to keep my life for as long as Ginny is alive.

Sudden thoughts of her don't surprise me anymore. In fact, thoughts of her are what keep my faith in her alive. I know that her heart and soul still belong to me even if she's given her body to the fucking-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die but no matter, she'll be mine again in no time even if she's being the stubborn and self-righteous witch she is.

"Sorry I'm late," I drawl. I might have forgotten the punctuality of a gentleman but I haven't forgotten my manners. She batted her eyelashes at me and I can't help but get a bit irritated.

"That's alright. As long as you make up for it," she said as she linked her arm in mine.

"We'll apparate, then," I said and rolled my eyes when she held on to me as if her life depended on it.

As the squeezing sensation began to wear off, we were greeted by the distant smooth sounds of a piano and the quiet chatter among the guests. I felt a tightening feeling in my gut as I realize that she would most definitely be there. It was one of the reasons I felt that I had to be there, perhaps the _only_ reason no matter how I dreaded the event.

"Draco, let's go," said Pansy, a look of irritation passed her face as she saw that I was distracted. I ignored her tone and offered her my arm. I took a deep breath and walked towards the sophisticatedly designed doors which opened for us to reveal a massive ballroom. Heads turned to look and admire us and I acknowledged them with polite nods. The room swirled with colourful evening gowns and the huge chandelier added a delicate glow to the sparkling diamonds of the ladies present. The

I found myself unconsciously scanning the room for that familiar dark, auburn hair and pale face. My eyes roamed and rested on a pudgy face looking my way and smiling. Minister Fudge. He began approaching me and I could feel the dread start to rise in my chest. I grabbed two flutes of champagne that were floating in the air. I handed one to Pansy and downed half of the other as the minister arrived in front of me with his similarly stout wife close behind.

"Young Mr. Malfoy! Excellent that you could make it!" he exclaimed as he shook my hand.

I forced a smile and brought myself to answer. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for anything." I turned to his wife and smiled, "You look stunning, Mrs Fudge," I say as I took her hand and kissed the back of it. She grinned at my gesture and a blush crept up to her cheeks. I see I haven't lost my charm.

"Oh yes, she's spent galleons on her robes! You know how the women are," said Fudge, chuckling. I smiled as I took another sip from my champagne.

"Ah there's Potter and the lovely Miss Weasley!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the entrance of the ballroom. My chest constricted and my heart leapt at the mere sight of her. All heads were turned to the new arrivals and an excited chatter erupted throughout the room. There she was in all her glory; her dark evening gown clung to figure and her long, auburn hair cascaded down to her shoulders in curls. Her arm was delicately looped around Wonder Boy's and I couldn't help the jealousy that rushed through my system.

She smiled as the Minister approached them. I know that smile. It was the smile that she only gave to people she didn't like. Of course to any person, it would've looked sincere but I'm not any person. She never liked Fudge. She thought him unfair and selfish. I smile at the thought. I know her too well.

"Draco, dinner is about to begin," said Pansy, taking me away from my thoughts. I nodded and led her to one of the tables. I pulled out her chair out for her and settled down myself when she was seated. My eyes were fixed on that one woman and after that, I couldn't take in what was happening around me. I didn't hear a word Fudge said during his speech and fortunately, Pansy got tired of being ignored and turned to talk to the person beside her instead. I couldn't taste the food and I lost count of the glasses of champagne I've had. I could only see, hear and feel her. I could see her radiant face lighting up every time she smiled, I could hear her tinkling laugh and inside me, I could feel pain and anger.

How dare she be so happy? How could she even smile after what she did to me? I couldn't understand the feeling that overcame me at that moment. All I know is that I have to talk to her, I have to confront her.

My chance came when I saw her excuse herself and stand up. Potter stood up with her and for a moment I thought they were already leaving but Ginny gently urged him back into his seat. She elegantly strode across the room and I waited until she was finally outside the dining room before excusing myself from the table and standing up to follow her.

My heart was hammering against my chest as anticipation flooded my senses. I reached the lobby the lobby that led to the restrooms and stopped in my tracks as I saw her standing next to a table with her arms crossed. She was looking pointedly at me and I couldn't help but smirk at the anger that clouded her beautiful face.

"You'd have burned a hole right through me if stared at me like you did the whole evening," she says bitterly.

"So you noticed," I said smoothly, stepping towards her slowly.

"Who wouldn't with the way you were staring," she said incredulously. "Look, Malfoy, if you've got this whole plan in your mind of winning me back, you're out of luck."

"Oh don't worry, I don't," I said as I stopped. I'm inches from her body but she doesn't step back. All she has is that fire in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her waist and she lets out a gasp but that's all she does. She doesn't push me away as I pull her close.

"And why is that?" she whispers, her breath quickening at our closeness. I look deep in her eyes and smile.

"Because I've already won you back," I said and capture her red lips in a kiss. She was hesitant but it didn't take long for her to respond. I licked gently on her lower lip, asking for entrance and she grants it and I kiss her with all the intensity I could and I let all my pent up feelings out and take me over. She seemed to do the same as soon, her arms were around my neck and our bodies were moving against each other's. She moaned and suddenly, just like that, her eyes flew open and she pushed me away roughly.

She stood there, shock and guilt in her eyes and suddenly I'm flooded with the regret at making you feel this way but it had to happen somehow.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

The words came out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. She looks into my eyes and sees something that must have been good for her expression softened as she let out a sigh. I realize that this could be my chance and I seized it.

"Give me a chance, Ginny," I said. I watch her carefully. "To prove to you that I'm the one for you."

Confusion clouds her expression for a moment and seconds turned to hours as a million thoughts ran through her mind. My heart leaped though, when I heard the words that poured out from your mouth.

"I'll give you one day, Draco, just one day," she said. "On one condition."

I raise an eyebrow, curious but out of elation, I agree anyway. "Anything, Gin."

She looks me straight in the eye and tells me directly. "No sex."

I look at her pointedly and I can't help but feel more than a little disappointed but I don't let it show. I smirk. One day is more than enough anyway.

"Saturday, 9 am," she says. "You know where to find me."

She walks away, leaving me there, smirking.

See? She's still mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm really feeling this story a lot right now and it's a good challenge because everything is written in Draco's point of view so I have to be careful not to go too out of character. I hope you review! :)

* * *

I was half an hour early. I really could not contain all the emotions that were running through me and it made me all jumpy and anxious and I really did not like that. The sun was out today. It was not shining brightly but at least it was out, even if it did nothing about the chilly autumn air. The trees were going bare and the ground was covered with leaves of gold and brown. It was a nice day out in Merryton Park.

I was never one for parks or any outdoor place for that matter. I don't like crowded places and I hate noise. I preferred staying indoors in peace and quiet; reading or having a small private party with a group of close friends. All changed when I let Ginny Weasley into my life. The girl is just so full of life. Too vivacious and beautiful to be caged indoors. She enjoyed the sun and even the chilly air and snow and loved to be the life of the party. Ever since we started dating back then, she always insisted we spend a substantial time outdoors. I had learned to at least find the world outside tolerable and the more time I spent with her, I learned to like it almost as much as she does. Although my favourite times were always the times we spent indoors; just the two of us.

I crunched a golden leaf under my shoe. I was getting impatient even though I knew I was early. I checked my wristwatch: twenty minutes to go. I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and tucked my cold hands into the pockets of my coat. I was just beginning to really see the surrounding golden and yellow view when the sounds of crunching leaves took my attention away.

So there she was; twenty minutes early. I was about to smirk when I decided against it. She didn't look too happy. She looked... uncertain. She was first to speak.

"I figured you would have arrived early," she said. I quirked an eyebrow. "I knew you'd be anxious."

She had said it without a trace of mockery and it pleased me that she knows me so well.

"You look beautiful," I said to her as I closed the distance between us and planted a kiss on her forehead. She didn't pull back or show any sign of displeasure and I was relieved although I could still feel the tension and uncertainty she was feeling.

She smiled weakly and asked, "So, what did you plan on doing?"

"I didn't plan anything actually," I watched as curiosity and surprise danced in her eyes. "I was thinking of leaving that up to you."

Irritation smeared her delicate features. "Malfoy I didn't come here to play-"

I quickly put a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't be so quick to anger, Ginny," I said with a smile. "We'll do anything that you want to do. Just like old times. I'll let you drag me around and do everything you want without any complaint."

She sighed. "Draco, I really don't know..."

"Let's take a walk then," I suggested. "while you make a list of all the things you want to do today." I tucked her hair behind her ear and gently held her face so I could look into her eyes and she into mine. Hesitation still clouded her eyes. It was killing me inside. I looked at her with silent plea in my eyes and finally, after what felt like an eternity, she nodded.

We walked through the empty park in silence. It was killing me but I didn't want to press her. For the first time in my life, I was clueless of what to do. I was so afraid that one wrong move would drive her away. Then, I knew it. She was thinking of him. She was feeling guilty and even if it hurt me that I made her feel this way, I knew it had to stop. At least while we were together. I'd never make her see what she truly means to me if she's being disrupted by thoughts of him.

I stopped in my tracks. She did the same.

"Stop thinking of him, Ginny," I said quietly. Fire quickly ignited in her eyes.

"How do you expect me to do that, Draco?" she hissed. "I'm marrying him in three weeks and here I am, standing in front of you with no idea what I'm doing!"

"What's so wrong with giving me a chance, Ginny? You talk as if I'm trying to convince you to murder him!"

"It's the same thing! You're asking me to hurt him!"

"Don't blame what you're doing on me, Ginny! You're the one that set this up, remember?" I was getting angry. She was being so difficult.

"You asked for a chance and you-"

"And you gave it to me, Ginny," I said firmly. She quieted. "That should be enough to make you realize that you still feel the same way. The thought of giving me another chance itself should have been enough. You still love me, Ginny."

"But Harry..."

I don't like it when she says his name and she knows that.

"Stop thinking about him, Ginny," I said, more sternly this time. "He's not going to make you happy and you're not going to make him happy so what's the point? If you hurt him now, you'd be sparing him years of pain. You know that, Ginny."

"And you think you can-"

"Oh, I know I can make you even more than happy. For the rest of our lives, I can assure you of that. I know you know of all this. Don't be so difficult. Realize that I love you, Ginny."

I looked her in the eye the whole time and I could see that she was beginning to see reason. Reason that she knew the whole time but was just denying it. She keeps silent and I know she's contemplating everything I've said. I keep talking my heart out. I feel ridiculous for exposing myself but there's just no stopping now. I don't care if she laughs at me for it later on just as long as she gets to hear it.

"I'm a free man but I don't feel free at all. I get to keep my wealth but I don't feel rich at all. I got my life back but I don't even feel like I'm alive. You're the only one that can give meaning back into my life, Gin. You'll never be happy with him. You and I belong together. We're happy together."

The rustling of the trees is the only sound that surrounds us for a few minutes until she speaks and the words that come out of her mouth are like the singing of angels in my ears.

"But the wedding is in three weeks...everything's ready. How do I tell them?"

A huge smile spreads across my face as a sheepish and undecided one spreads across hers.

"Don't worry, love. We'll take care of it," I reassure her and immediately I pull her to me for a long kiss.

See, I told you I could win her back. She loves me and I won't let anything take her away from me again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! :) I will try to update as much as I can after finals week.

* * *

It would be hard. I know it would. Even before I started making my moves on her I knew that any future that we would have together would be difficult. Society says we can't be together. I, a Malfoy and she, a Weasley but I don't care what society says. Our families say we can't be together. I, a Malfoy and she, a Weasley. I have no family now and I know it's wrong for me to wish this, but I wished she had no family as well, at least not six brothers but the reality is, she has one nagging mother, a muggle-loving father and six overprotective brothers not to mention that one of them was a dragon tamer and another two were...well, let's just say that they could very well wreak havoc and have me killed and make it look like an accident.

Then my arch nemesis comes into the picture. I blame Ginny for that, really. If she didn't have this petty school girl crush on him for the longest time then maybe he wouldn't have paid any special attention to her. I also blame her quidditch skills and her stubbornness which I know was what had caught his attention and made him decide that he wanted to have her. What a stupid git.

Shit, that would mean that I'm a stupid git as well. Really, no one can resist being mesmerized when she was on the pitch and no one could help but feel impressed when her bat-bogey hex was sent flying towards a stupid pervert. Well anyway, Potter is still a stupid git.

To make a long story short, Ginny and I were not going to be accepted.

Especially now that her wedding was two weeks and five days away.

I promised her I would think of something but really I haven't the slightest idea what to do.

I could just sweep her off her feet and take her to a small island where we could live alone but then her family would panic and she wouldn't want that.

Or perhaps I could use a a bit of Shakespeare's ideas and help her fake her death, just like Juliet did but of course I would be by her side, waiting for her to wake up and then I could take her to that small island.

Or better yet, I could just kill Harry Potter. Maybe then he wouldn't be so annoying and be called the Boy Who Lived anymore. Yes, that's a good idea but of course, Ginny wouldn't think so. She is the ultimate spoiler of all great schemes.

And speaking of the devil, here she is stirring in my arms. She looks at me with her big brown eyes and a warm smile and I can't help but want to kiss her and kiss her I did, long and hard. I just can't get enough of her intoxicating taste. I move on top of her, kissing her roughly as her hand tangles into my hair, angling my face so she could kiss me back properly. I run my hand along her side, taking in her soft and warm skin. She grinds her hips sensuously against mine and my cock instantly hardens as I groan into the kiss. I move down slowly to her neck, leaving wet kisses along the trail as my hand comes up and squeezes one of her plump, luscious breasts. I tweak the nipple hard and twirl it between my fingers, making her moan huskily and arch into me. The contact is delicious and I move lower to take one rosy bud into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking it gently and she curls her fingers in my hair. The noises that she's making are doing nothing but make me even harder. I bring my hand down into her heat, touching her and running two fingers along her lips. She is slick and wet as I insert two fingers into her and she thrusts shamelessly into my hand, wanting to feel more.

"Stop teasing me, Draco," she pants, her body shaking with desire.

"What do you want me to do, Ginny?" I whisper into her ear, licking her earlobe. She growls in frustration.

"You know what I want, Draco," she groans, still thrusting into my hand. "Give it to me or I swear I'll hex your balls off."

I smirk. I love her when she talks dirty but she's still not talking dirty enough.

"Then you wouldn't get what you want," I tease, kissing her cheek to her jaw and to her neck. She gives out a feral growl and I swear I got even harder.

"Oh fuck it, Draco," she growls. "Fuck me now, long and hard!"

Like I haven't been fucking her long and hard just an hour ago? Anyway, I'm not one to deny a woman pleasure, especially her.

"As you wish," I whisper into her ear as I rub her clit hard and fast and finally, after pinching her senstive bundle of nerves, I enter her with one swift movement.

She screams in pleasure and I growl. I swear she is the epitome of all great sex. She is gloriously tight and hot and I immediately begin thrusting into her hard and fast. I know she likes it like this, rough and hard. I take her breast into my mouth, heightening the pleasure. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist, allowing me to delve deeper into her heat. The pleasure is so intense that I don't think I would last any longer. Her thrusts are urgent and demanding, meeting each of mine and her body is convulsing with pleasure and I know that she is close.

I kiss her deeply and her velvet walls are suddenly contracting around me, squeezing me and I can't take it any longer. It felt so fucking good that it was almost painful. She bites down on my shoulder as her orgasm takes her to the edge, her body wracking and her hips thrusting wildly. I come with her, growling out her name as we rode our orgasms to the edge of oblivion.

And then we are still. Our breaths are still ragged and shaky and I'm still inside her, holding her close to me as possible. She looks into my eyes lovingly and I hope I'm chanelling the same as well. It's true. I am overwhelmed with love for her and I want her to know this. She brushes her hand through my hair and kisses me softly.

"You're beautiful," I say. She smiles.

"And you're very heavy," she teases. I smirk and raise an eyebrow as I push my weight onto her.

"Oh, am I really?" She laughs and smacks me on my shoulder.

"You're crushing me, Draco!" she yells playfully.

"But you don't want me to get off you, do you?" She scoffs.

"Unless you want me to ruin your silk sheets," she says. "I have to pee, Draco."

I roll off her, slightly annoyed. What a moment spoiler.

Never mind, though. She's still with me. The sun is already setting outside and she's still with me. I'll let that be enough. For now.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! :) I will try to update as much as I can after finals week.**

* * *

I let her go back. I was reluctant of course. In fact, her going back to him was the last thing in this world that I would ever want but she, ever stubborn and hard-headed, could not be swayed from her decision. She told me she would _try _to end it tonight. I could not believe her. We were together now, reconciled if you may and clearly she belongs to me and now she's telling me that she would _try _to end it. I had gotten angry but chose to bottle it up inside. Besides, she might as well do what she can do while I try to think of a plan.

Eighteen days. Eighteen days is not so bad. I'm pretty sure I've thought up a plan by then. Eighteen days is a lot of time... I wonder what she's doing right now.

The girl better not be sleeping with him.

Anxiety suddenly fills me and I'm suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to follow her and bring her back here, never to give her back or keep her out of my sight. I know I may sound a little too obsessive but I just can't see myself with any other. She is the only one. She was the only one that saw the real me back in Hogwarts, the only one that understood. She knew even without my telling her. She saw the pain, the anger and all the hurt inside of me and she took it all away with one genuine smile. Nobody else could do that. Not Daphne Greengrass. Not Pansy Parkinson. Not anybody else.

It's an unusually long night. I'm in bed watching the clock as the seconds go by. It's been five hours since she left and I haven't heard anything from her. I can't sleep. All I'm thinking about is what she's doing. Every now and then I'm compelled with the urge to follow her but I restrain knowing that her plans, if she had one, would be ruined and she'd be furious at me forever. For now, I let her have her way while I think of something.

Before I know it, the sunlight is streaming through my the open curtains of my window, serving to wake me up. I did not remember having dozed off and my eyes immediately trail to the clock. 9.45 am. I curse as I get out of my bed and go out into the living room. No sign of her here. I check the bathroom and the kitchen, calling out her name. No sign of her yet. I begin to feel anger and anxiety rush back into my system. I make myself a strong cup of coffee and lean against the counter. She better be here by nightfall.

I decide to continue on some work regarding the family business. It was rightly part of my inheritance, of course, along with the Malfoy wealth and estate but because of the war and of course the death of my father, Malfoy Inc. had to close down. I've been trying to rebuild the business for a while now and so far, it's going pretty well.

The words on this sheet of parchment appear a blur to my eyes. I can't focus and I can't get her off my mind. I just hope she wasn't bullshitting me last night when she said she would be back. Then I wonder why I didn't ask her when. For all I know she could have run away with Potter to some secluded far away land. The thought makes me grip the parchment a little too tightly and I look at it, crumpled and torn at its side and I throw it away in frustration.

Just then, a tapping noise at the window caught my attention and I saw an owl. I jump up a little too eagerly from my chair and immediately open the window. The owl was an unfamiliar one and I indulge it in a treat while I untie the letter off its leg, eager to hear from Ginny.

I studied the white envelope. There was no seal and no writing on it. I tear it open and unfold the sheet of parchment inside it and immediately read its contents.

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 2pm today. Don't be late.  
_

Well, that was long. I give another sigh of frustration. Her letter certainly did not help with my anxiety and worry. I had no idea what could be happening right now and not knowing just drives me crazy. I check the clock: 12.45.

The streets were sparse today and the air was cold which helped nothing with my nerves. I wonder why she asked to meet here instead of at the park. Perhaps she wants to announce the cancellation of her engagement to Potter and her relationship with me publicly. I decide that the pub is the perfect place. Besides, it's just always a jam pack of people.

I enter the pub and glance around. Sure enough there were very few vacant tables and I walked to the bar, sitting myself up on a stool as I asked for a glass of firewhisky. I take a sip of the cool liquid and suddenly almost choked on it as I saw Hermione Granger approaching with a look of seriousness in her face. I set my glass on the counter angrily as she seated herself on the stool next to me.

"Granger," I acknowledge her. Best to act civilly. She _is _Ginny's best friend even though I couldn't think of a reason why anyone would want to befriend this little know-it-all.

"Malfoy," she said as she slid a folded sheet of parchment on the counter to me. "Ginny asked me to give you this."

I looked at her incredulously.

"She could have just owled it to me. She told me she would meet me here."

"No, it was I who asked you to meet me here, Malfoy," she said calmly. I stared at her with confusion.

"Why would you ask me to meet up with you?"

She sighed in agitation. "Because, Malfoy, I know what both of you are up to!"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And it's not right!" she hissed. "The wedding is less than three weeks away! And it would ruin Harry!"

"Did she ask you to tell me this?" I snapped. "Because if she did, I already know this, Granger. And honestly, I don't give a fuck about Potter. Ginny has the right to choose the one she really loves."

"This would devastate her family!"

"Do I have to remind you that there was a time that they did accept me and I have no qualms with trying again. It wouldn't be too hard convincing them."

I thought she would respond with a biting remark but to my surprise she just sighed.

"I just hope I know what you're doing," she said, getting off her stool. "Owl your reply to my apartment and not hers. Her instructions," she added when I looked at her curiously. "I'll see you, Malfoy."

And she left.

I tore open the envelope and immediately read the contents of her letter as soon as I stepped foot into my office. This time with a nagging feeling at my heart that I couldn't explain.

_Draco,_

_I know I promised to come back and I assure you, I will. As of now, I just need more time. I don't know how to break it to him. It's not exactly easy. I know it'll be hard for you to understand that but please, Draco. In the meantime, I won't be able to see you yet. I'll owl you again soon. I do miss you.  
_

_Love, _

_Ginny_

I felt anger creep into my veins. I crumple the letter and immediately left the pub. I'll give her seven days... and after that, I'm taking things into my hands.

I reach for my quill and wrote:

_Seven days, Ginny. Seven days. _

I watched as Thales, my Eagle owl, fly away gracefully.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm feeling really inspired on writing this story guys so expect a few chapters to be posted soon! :)

* * *

"Draco? Draco, mate, are you even listening to me?" asked Blaise with an agitated tone.

I look at him, snapping out of my reverie. "Yeah?"

"You've been distracted the whole hour, Malfoy," he said.

"Sorry, Blaise," I say sincerely. It was never like me to space out or get distracted easily. Of course that was before I met Ginny.

I had enlisted Blaise as my business partner and we were supposed to be going over the draft of Quidditch products that were to be manufactured and sold hopefully by the next six months.

"I had no idea you were this dead serious about her," he stated as he drank from his glass of Red Oak mead.

I shrug. Trust me, I had no clue either. "There's just something about her, Blaise. I just can't imagine myself being with another."

And she's even got me professing my love for her to other people. Merlin, what has the world come to?

"I don't see it, mate. You're young, rich, a little handsome, yeah-" I smiled. Between both of us, he had always been the more vain one. "-and I don't see any proper reason why you won't go out and date other witches."

I shake my head, ignoring him. I've had more than my share of witches, even muggle women at that, to last me a life time. I'm pretty sure I'm past that phase of my life.

Ginny is the only witch in my life now and this might sound crazy and very, very out of character but, I'm even counting on forever.

* * *

It was her sixth day. I waited patiently outside the Ministry, waiting for her shift to end. By this time, I was desperate to just see her. I absolutely cannot stand not knowing. I've tried to find out what was happening by writing to Granger but her answers were always the same. _"All is well, Draco, just give her time." "She's having a hard time, please understand." "She's doing her best, Draco."_

Doing her best, my ass. If she were giving it her all she wouldn't have used up six days of the week I gave her. My guess was that she wasn't even trying at all. I knew how much she didn't want to hurt him but really, could she please be a bit selfish for once in her life and get what wants and what she really deserves instead?

I stand up straight as soon as I see her come out of the building. No matter how many times I see her I am never not in awe of her beauty. Her red hair was blowing around her face and her slender form moved gracefully with every step she took. I knew she preferred walking to the nearby apparition points outside the building instead because she always loved the fresh air after having closed up in her office all day. I followed her. It took me every ounce of my strength to not run to her and sweep her in my arms.

Really, I might be a love sick fool but there is no way in hell that I'm going to make myself look it.

Before I could grab her arm, she spun so suddenly in front of me and faced me, a surprised look on her face. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was me.

"Merlin, Draco, you scared me," she said, her hand on her heaving chest. Suddenly, she looked at me with a worried expression. "What are you doing here, Draco? Someone might see us."

"Is it a crime if I want to see you?" I asked as I pulled her gently closer. She did not pull away. I kissed the side of her face softly. "What's taking you so long, Ginny?" I whispered into her ear. She pulled back roughly and looked away.

"I need more time, Draco," she said and I felt the fury in my veins. She looked up into my eyes worriedly. "I don't know how to do it. He's just so excited and so happy and my family's just ecstatic. My mother just can't be stopped from re-decorating the house over and-"

"You've not stopped the planning?" I asked sharply.

She bit her lip and looked at me nervously.

"Ginny, we've got less than two weeks now! How could you not stop it all?" I said a little louder than I would have wanted to.

She winced. "I know, Draco but it's just so hard. Everybody's just so excited and I don't know how to go about and stop everything."

"I don't care how you do it, Ginny, just stop it!"

She sighed. "Give me three more days, Draco, please. This is the last time. I'll never ask again."

"I'll do it for you-"

"What? No, you can't!" she cried with a horrified look on her face.

"What do you mean I can't? I'll help you stop the wedding plans!"

"No!" she said firmly. "Draco, do you realize what could happen if it were _you_ that were to tell them about us. It would be ten times worse than having me tell them myself."

Nice. So, I'm Mr. Evil, yes.

"And why would that be?" I ask.

She scoffed. "Draco, you're not exactly the dream man my parents want me to marry! And now that they're finally having me married to the glorious Harry Potter I don't think they'd agree to canceling the wedding and go off to marry Draco Malfoy instead! And oh, let's not forget that you're not exactly Harry's best friend nor my brothers'!"

"I don't give a-"

"Three days, Draco," she said, looking at me with a fire in her eyes. "Just three more days."

And the rude little witch didn't even kiss me goodbye.

The sound of her apparition rang in my ears and I apparated away myself, furious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep going. :) Enjoy this chapter here. I had a great time writing it.

* * *

I absolutely had no idea why she was prolonging this. Didn't she tell me that she wanted to be with me? Didn't she tell me that she loved _me _and not Potter? I remember her saying so clearly but why am I suddenly filled with doubt?

Was she just lying?

I slumped down into an armchair and took a long gulp of the finest firewhisky that I had. I needed the soothing and relaxing feeling that the strong alcohol offered. After my brief run in with Ginny I felt so frustrated and confused.

Had she changed her feelings for me? Had she realized that she didn't really love me and had changed her mind about me? I admit that I'm very new to these feelings. I grew up not really having an idea of what love was, or kindness or sympathy, no, I had none of those. I had been raised to believe that those of lower stature than me were not worthy of my attention and ever since I had been turning a cold shoulder to anyone my family taught me not to associate with. The Weasleys were of course, top on that list.

I had no problem with that until I turned seventeen and Ginny had grown lovely curves and a spitfire tongue. She had caught my attention when she had caused quite a commotion when she and her brother had a yelling match in front of everyone in one of the corridors. Apparently, he had caught her snogging and had told her off about it.

She looked quite the fireball then. Her red lips yelling witty comments at her idiotic brother, her brown eyes alight with anger and self dignity and then came that unexpected punch to her brother's nose that sent him keening to the floor after he had called her a whore.

I couldn't take my eyes nor my mind off her since then and even if I knew of the heavy consequences it would bring, I pursued her to no end, following her every she went, annoying her and pestering her until she got so frustrated and I kissed her. She had kissed back. Very eagerly, even.

Of course it was not love that compelled me to pursue her like that. Of course not. I was seventeen and unfortunately still blinded by my prejudices. I knew, all I wanted was her body. I was driven by lust. This may sound extremely cliche but she _is_ very different from the other girls I've..._associated_ myself with. She was smart, that's for sure. She knew what I wanted from her and she eagerly gave it, provided she got what she wanted as well which, fortunately for her, I am very skilled at and more than capable and willing of giving. She needed release. She needed to break free from all the burden on her shoulders; most of which the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Bloody-Die was the cause. If I remember correctly, he had been out hunting Voldemort's horcruxes that time.

Speaking of Voldemort, I must not forget to thank him. Really. After all, he is the main reason why Ginny and I had gotten together after we both had graduated from Hogwarts.

We didn't take our relationship- if you might call it one - further when I got out of Hogwarts. Sure, I admit I might have already had feelings for her then but because the feeling was new to me and I wasn't exactly used to it, I hated it and gave it up. We parted on mutual terms. I couldn't tell if she had been hurt or not because if there was ever a person that could mask their feelings as well as I do, it was her. Soon after, news of Potter's coming back broke out and not too long after that, I had heard Ginny had gotten back with him.

That was when I found out Voldemort apparently knew of the little affair I had had with little Miss Weasley back in Hogwarts. He gave me an assignment. An assignment that had my motives and feelings mixed up.

He had asked me to woo Ginny Weasley and get into the Order.

I can still remember my feelings when he told me of the plan. I was enraged and reluctant to go on with it because it meant that I had to actually act civilly to members of the Order who I knew included not only the Weasleys but the Golden Trio as well. It also meant that I would have to convince them that I was on their side and that required my best acting skills if I wanted to go on properly with it.

Then again, I was also elated. I didn't understand why but I was sort of... anxious to see her again. I had never forgotten how it felt to be in her arms...to be inside her and this assignment gave me the permission to do so freely.

Unfortunately then, I couldn't do it in that order. I couldn't woo Ginny Weasley to get into the Order. Potter was in the way but I was determined so I schemed and plotted unrelentlessly. I felt the the desire, the need to be with her but she was still too blinded by the git.

I ended up staging a play that involved me showing up in front of the twins' shop all bloody and barely conscious. Ginny was there. She was the one who convinced them to not leave me to die. The Weasley family took me in and I thought I had hit the jackpot but later on, I noticed that this was not where all the action was happening. At some points of the day, they would leave, with at least one or two members of the Order left behind to take care of me. Ginny always seemed to manage to avoid that post. I always wondered why.

Many of them debated my motives and intentions. I had to act my best and I thought up many plans. I told them information that I knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't really mind me relaying. I thought up excuses; that the extent of their curses had somehow fazed my memory or that I've been obliviated. They bought it but not all of them.

Ginny was the hardest to convince. It seems that she knew me more than I thought she did. Potter and his puppies had always been against me of course but when Snape, McGonogall (Snape was of course, assigned to help me) and the other Aurors decided to keep me, they didn't really have a choice.

I could see in Ginny's eyes that she still doubted me; that she still didn't believe that I had turned over a new leaf. Like I said, she _is_ smart.

Anyway, I didn't realize it then but now that I think back on it, it was those few weeks that were probably the turning point of my life. Time passed by and everything that I used to believe in dissipated like mist when I saw how hard the Order was fighting against the Dark Lord. They were actually fighting not for reasons such as to rule the whole world and to rid the world of all muggle borns and muggles but they were actually fighting for all these people; wizarding or not; for their freedom.

As the months passed, I slowly realized that I wasn't acting anymore. I had gained the trust of the Order and I had made good companions among its members. I was warming up to the Weasleys and so were they to me as I took "refuge" and lived in their home.

All the while Potter had been getting more and more pressured and as a result, had kept Ginny at a distance. He felt all these sort of funny things like seeing into the dreams of the Dark Lord and feeling what he was feeling and he had gotten so wrapped up in his own world, plotting and scheming with his minions, Granger and Ron Weasley, and in time, seemed to have forgotten about Ginny.

And Ginny and I? Well, she and I had formed some sort of bond when I got into the Order. Take note, when I _got into_ the Order. Before that, even if she was the one who had asked to save me, she never really paid any attention to me. It was only when I was accepted as an official member did we begin to acknowledge other with more than just a nod. Now I realize that we always had feelings for each other; we were just ignoring them. Soon, I stopped looking at her as a sexual object because we never really had a chance to have a go at it when she was too busy trying to understand Scarhead and I was just so determined to convince the Order so instead, during all those nights she spent in their kitchen when she couldn't sleep, she had found a companion in me that I didn't know I could be.

We became friends and I got to know her really well. I realize we were never really friends when we were shagging in Hogwarts. We were just that. Two people that used each other for pleasure and nothing else. Also, things never improved between her and Potter and she showed the world that she had moved on but I knew the truth. The truth was she was in pain inside. I did mention that she was excellent at masking her emotions and feigning them. I saw what she was going through and there was just this strong force inside of me that made me want to comfort her and just be with her.

After a few more months, the war had come to a lull and I began reporting less and less to the Dark Lord, giving petty excuses such as 'I don't have enough information yet' or 'The Order is beginning to get suspicious' when the truth was, I didn't really want to relay to them information that the Order trusted me with. I felt guilt which was another new thing for me. It drove me mad in the beginning.

Ginny, who was working for her twin brothers, decided out of the blue that she was getting an apartment at Diagon Alley. She doesn't know that I know that she begged Remus to assign her to be one of the look outs on Diagon Alley. She used this reason and that her job at the twins' shop was full time now, to convince her family to let her go. They had finally relented, on one condition:

I was going to live with her.

You cannot imagine the shock that overcame me when they stated their condition. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked hopeful and I didn't know why on earth they would trust me with such a thing. Ron had been silently fuming, the twins had been smirking knowingly, Bill and Charlie wore stoic faces, Granger looked like she had just swallowed one of her books and Potter, well Potter was just stupidly shocked.

But it was one face that I only sought out in that kitchen and I saw her.

And the girl looked calm.

As if her family had just announced their home address. I gained confidence then, seeing her willing to live with me. I even felt thrilled.

And that was the start of everything deeper that Ginny and I had together. We had shagged the third night after a misunderstanding that led to a lot of yelling and that was when I realized that I was beginning to fall for her.

Unfortunately, she was feeling the same way.

I say unfortunately because, a few weeks after, the Dark Lord had called for me and had threatened to kill her if I didn't give them any information. I was already deeply attached to Ginny and I didn't have a choice. I had to give him what I wanted if I wanted Ginny alive and well.

All along I was fighting an internal battle. Guilt ate me up for the betrayal that I was doing to the Order and Ginny, especially Ginny but there was nothing I could do then. I was blinded by fear.

Eventually, Ginny found out.

I was broken.

And that was when the war began again, hitting us all full force.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a bit more exciting now! :D

* * *

This is the last time that I would humor her. There is no way in hell that I would let her stay a minute more than three days in the hands of that stupid Potter. My fists clench and unclench as I pace my study. I'll get her myself if she exceeds two minutes in that house.

I let two days go by and I decide that I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand just sitting here waiting for her to show up. I feel like I'm going to explode if I sit here any longer. If there was one thing in the world that I hated most, it would be not knowing and right now, I didn't know a lot of things.

For one, I didn't know what Ginny's true feelings were and as if that was not enough to drive me mad, I also didn't know why Ginny was prolonging her stay with Potter. She hadn't even stopped the wedding planning. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

I call for Thales and immediately order him to look for Ginny and tell me where she is. That would take at least an hour or two so I pace my study, thinking up a plan as I waited.

Why is it that these days, time passed by so excruciatingly slow? I went and got myself a mug of coffee and opened an edition of Playwizard but the pictures were blurred in my sight. I set off doing push ups and could only make it until forty. I jumped into the shower, scrubbing myself a little more just to kill time. I got out and dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and lay there.

And I suddenly got a plan.

Then, I decide that I'm officially absolutely going mad.

I mean, this plan has crossed my mind millions of times this past week but I was never really confident of it but now, its the best plan that I've ever come up with.

I hope this isn't what you call _desperation._

I went over my design in my head, thinking of what to say and what to do and where to whisk her away. I was making a list of all the property and guesthouses that we owned in different places all over the world when Thales flew in from the open window and landed next to me on my bed. I sat up immediately, eager and pumped up and got the information from him.

So there was a family dinner at the Burrow tonight and everybody was there. Perfect. Nothing better than having to deal with them all at once, really but I just couldn't sit here any longer.

I got dressed and immediately apparated away.

I landed not too far from the house and from here I could see little movements inside the house. I don't know where the courage was coming from. My mind was screaming not to go and continue with this idiotic plan but my heart was dominating the battle. I sneaked to the back of the house, careful not to let any crunching twigs or leaves give away my presence. I could hear their voices, their laughter and I couldn't help but creep up to a window and take a little peep in. I know it should be embarrassing, what I was doing - acting like a criminal - but I couldn't even bring myself to feel an ounce of shame.

And there she was.

It was amazing how quickly I could pick her out of the crowd; a crowd full of red heads and freckled faces no less. Alright fine, she was the only red head with long hair in there but I'm pretty sure that even if she were in a crowded Quidditch pitch, I would spot her right on.

Anyway, the woman had the nerve to be smiling and laughing with her family while I stood out here, creeping into a window like a criminal about to do something oh so scandalous. I thought I would explode with anger and jealousy when Wonder Boy suddenly appeared behind her out of nowhere, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her hair. I swear I saw her freeze for the most fleeting moment before she laughed and pulled away playfully. Good actress, that one.

I saw her walk out of the living room. That, I believe, was my cue and I quickly crept to the back of the house. I paused beside an open kitchen window and looked in. She was just taking the teapot off the stove and setting it on a tray. She was also alone.

This was it. I had to go in. I walked up to the back door of the kitchen. Her back was to me. I cleared my throat. She froze and my heart swelled.

She knew it was me. She turned slowly, her eyes were closed. It was as if she was wishing I wouldn't be there when she opened them. Her eyes fluttered open as she drew out a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asks softly.

"What am I doing here?" I asked her incredulously. "You know why I'm here, Ginny."

Her eyes lit up like fire. "You can't do this, Draco. You can't barge in there like this. My whole family is in there! Harry's in there!"

In a heartbeat, we're toe to toe, glaring at each other.

"I'm not here to confront your family, Ginny!"

"Then why are you here, Draco?"

I showed her why. I pull her into my arms roughly and kiss her hard. It did not take long for her to respond. I could tell she missed me just as much as I missed her and I let out all my pent up feelings into the kiss; frustration, anger, impatience...and my love. My right hand moved to entangle itself in her soft mass of beautiful red hair as my left hand cupped her bottom and pushed her further into me. That was when she roughly pushed me away.

"Draco, my family's in the other room!" she cried.

I smirked at the thought. It was naughty and I could just imagine the look on Potter's face if he comes barging into the kitchen and sees us all flushed and breathless.

"Shhh..." I commanded as I pulled her closer to me. She looked hesitant but she did not resist.

I looked deep into her eyes but she looked away. I put a finger under her chin and gently make her face me. Her brown eyes were so full of emotion that I felt my heart tug but they were also filled with fear and hesitance.

"Ginny," I whispered softly. "Ginny, do you love me?"

She did not take her eyes off mine as she answered, "You know I do. Very much but-"

"Then run away with me," a look of shock passes her face as she freezes and I cut her off before she said anything, "I won't take no for an answer, Gin," I said firmly, emphasizing it as my arms tightened around her.

"But Harry-"

"He'll get over it, Gin. He'll realize that you never belonged to him," I said. "Don't worry about your family. You can write to them when we get there. Everything will be alright."

She did not look convinced. Her eyes were full of worry and I wanted to kiss them away. I was about to when we heard a voice calling out her name. It was Granger and it was getting nearer and nearer fast.

"Ginny, did you need help in-" She stopped short as she looked at us in shock. Ginny let go of me quickly and the three of us stare at each other for a moment before I give the slightest of my nod. Granger doesn't speak as I push Ginny behind me. My heart was racing. There was no telling whether she would shout for the other Weasleys and have us caught. I could tell that there were a million things running through her mind and then I made a decision.

I put a finger to my lips, pleading for Granger to keep silent and not a moment after, I turned, gripped Ginny tightly and disapparated with a reverberating pop.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I apologize for going on a really long hiatus without warning! I know this chapter isn't too worth the long wait but I still hope that at the very least, you find it to your liking. :)

After a long time of not writing fanfics, I might be quite out of touch and reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcome and appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

I felt my feet hit solid ground and a slight weight on my side pushed into me as I helped steady a tense Ginny before loosening my grip around her waist. The next thing I know, she had pushed me away roughly but I kept my balance as she frantically looked at her surroundings: the white paneled walls, the simple Victorian furniture of the living room and the large open doors that let the fresh sea breeze in. Her breathing was heavy and I could tell she was furious. The icy cold glare she gave me confirmed it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Draco?" she cried. "Have you really gone mad? I can't be here and you know it!"

"We wouldn't be here if you had been keeping your end of the bargain, Ginny," I answered calmly. "You didn't even look like you were going to break it to them this evening, laughing and being all silly with Potter and this was your last day!" She caught the way I spit out his name and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You stupid boy!" I felt my blood rise. I am far from a boy and she knew it. "This is only making things worse for us. How do you expect me to tell them now? Do you think we could just show up back at the Burrow hand-in-hand with silly smiles on our faces and announce our reconciliation as if it were the simplest thing in the world? Did you think about that, Draco, before you came barging into my house and abducting me?"

I felt like a small boy being lectured for stealing toffee from a shop and I disliked her very much for it but in the back of my mind, even if I refuse to admit it, she had a point and quite a good one at that.

"Let me correct you on some points, Ginny," I said, trying to regain my composure. "Firstly, I am not a boy as you very well know," I said suggestively and she raised an eyebrow, "Secondly, I am not abducting you. I am merely… taking you out for a surprise holiday. I figured we could take some time off from all the problems we've been facing recently."

That was quite lame, I have to admit but it was the best I could come up with. I raised an eyebrow when she rolled her eyes.

"I am a fully grown witch, Draco and I can easily apparate out of here." I opened my mouth to speak but the little minx cut me off. "With or without my wand. Are you forgetting that I spent a year in the Auror Academy?" I attempted to speak again but "-Yes, Draco, I know I didn't finish but you very well know I am quite as capable in wandless magic as you are."

I had her wand tucked away with mine in my robes. I was also well aware she could perform exceptional wandless magic but really, what does she take me for? All that time with Potter has got her mistaking my formidable intellect with that of Potter's... rather dull one.

So, I stood with my arms crossed, feeling angry with her for somehow being able to insult my person in the two minutes we were standing here. I was too enveloped in my frustration with the way she was acting to even find her feeble attempts at trying to apparate out hilarious.

"Do you remember the little fantasy I told you about?" I asked but she wasn't listening. She kept murmuring and murmuring the spell; her eyes were closed and her hands were balled into tight fists in concentration. "That fantasy where I wanted to build a house that I couldn't perform magic in?"

That caught her attention. Her eyes were open wide now as she took in what I just told her. Before I knew it, she was marching right towards me to deliver what I swear was the most painful punch (out of the many) that I had received from this little devil. My jaw went numb and I felt blood trickle down the side of my lip as anger filled my veins.

She did not stop there. She continued throwing little punches on my chest, growling in frustration and when I heard her sob, I did the only thing I hoped would calm her down. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Her strength was something I always admired and her struggling really made it difficult but I was much stronger than her. In a few moments, we were still and all I could hear was our breathing, heavy from the struggle.

Another sob was released and I knew she was trying her hardest not to burst into tears. My anger and frustration was quickly replaced by exhaustion and some sense of relief. I had her in my arms now and she was not going anywhere. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an insensitive git. I know that holding her here against her will is wrong but this was something I had to do. Not just for me but for the both of us. Ginny had a very compassionate heart and I knew she could never bear seeing Potter's heart break, _again_. Not now when they only had ten days to their wedding. The idea made my heart constrict in my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter to me. "Things will be alright, Gin. We'll just let everything cool down. Then we'll face whatever comes to us together. I'll never leave your side and I'll never let you leave mine… ever again."

She raised her head and looked at me with those amber eyes. There were so many emotions in them, I could drown. I could see sadness, fear and love but most of all, I could see her hope. We were meant for each other and I reminded her of that by taking her lips in mine and kissing her, conveying to her my determination to keep us together and my love for her that will not ever waver.

We made love gently and slowly that night. We took our time, exploring the familiarity but exquisiteness of each other; from her full red lips to her graceful neck and down to her slender shoulders and freckled chest. The swell of her breasts and the pink areolas were very inviting and she gasped and arched her back as I took them into my mouth, swirling and gently nipping on them.

My lips traveled further down to the flat, creamy expanse of her stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button before moving further south to her musky core. Her scent invaded my senses pleasantly and I felt every hair on my body stand at the anticipation of having to taste her again. I pulled her down and placed her legs on my shoulders and at once, I devoured her, licking and sucking her clit and her opening. I felt her hands on my head, my hair tight in her fists and the pleasurable pain made me even harder.

"Draco, please, I need you inside me," she moaned. With one more flick of my tongue on her clit, I got up and positioned myself at her entrance, ready to obey her like a little puppy. I took her into my arms so that we were chest to chest and looking into each other's eyes, darkened by lust and the many emotions held in them, I entered her in one swift movement. Her eyes closed for a moment and I released a grunt at the hot, tight, wonderful sensation of us being one again. I began thrusting into her, slow but hard and little gasps escaped from her open mouth.

"Open your eyes, Ginny," I whispered. She complied and my heart swelled as we made love slowly, immersing ourselves in the pleasure and the purity of it, our breaths mingling with each other, our sweat making our bodies slide against each other. It was beautiful and she was beautiful and thought to myself that Ginny Weasley is mine and mine only.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter to make up for the long wait! :) Again, reviews are encouraged and are very much appreciated!

* * *

I woke up to a tickling feeling on my chest. I opened my eyes and my heart swelled at the sight of Ginny snuggled into me, her fingers lazily tracing circles on my chest. She must have felt me move as she then raised her head and her eyes lit up and a dazzling smile adorned her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said softly.

I kissed her forehead and smiled. "No, I could wake up like this every day of my life."

She gave a short laugh. "Now you're just being cheesy," she said, touching my nose with a finger. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What a very hopeless romantic you are, Ginny," I chided and she laughed. Her laughter grew louder as I attacked her with tickles at her side and later, kisses.

It was a beautiful morning with the breeze blowing in gently through the open windows of the bedroom. We could hear the seagulls and the crashing of the waves outside. We had been talking about a lot of things, mostly of what happened during the time we were apart but she took care to leave Potter as much as possible out of the story. She told me that she had been working at her brother's joke shop part time while teaching basic quidditch to young children at the Quidditch Academy. She spoke of plans of pursuing her Quidditch career and I could feel her excitement as she told me that she was to begin training for the Harpies in the summer of next year. I felt really proud of her.

"Draco?"

"Yes, gin?" My eyes were starting to close again as I could feel sleep coming to me.

"Where are we…exactly?"

My eyes flew open. I realized I had not told her where we were yet and I quickly debated in my mind whether to tell her or not. For all I know, she might change her mind and somehow find a way to tell someone from home where she was and ask for them to come get her. But then I realized I was being too paranoid and I decided that I don't think she would do that as long as she was happy here with me and by the looks of it, it really seemed like she was.

"Well, I bought this island from one of Blaise's associates. Said he had no use for it anymore and I got quite a bargain. I would have paid more than I did actually and I couldn't really understand why the man would want to sell such a beautiful piece of land. We're actually about quite a short distance from Baros in the Maldives," I explained.

"Wow, we're quite far from home, aren't we?" I didn't really have time to contemplate her questions as she asked another one. "How did you build this without magic?"

"Hard and manual labour." She narrowed her eyes skeptically at me. "Not mine, of course," I laughed. "I hired some contractors but the design and the interior are all my doing, with a bit of help from Blaise. It cost more than building a house with magic but I don't mind. It's worth every bit the galleon."

Then she startled. "Draco! How will you manage without magic?" The look of surprise and concern on her lovely features made me laugh. I knew that Ginny was quite able with the muggle ways.

"My red minx," I said, pulling her close. "What do you take me for? You didn't think I would live in a house without magic without being prepared now, did you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to do things…the _Muggle _way?"

I grinned. "The way you seem so skeptical about my knowledge of the ways of muggles wound me, Gin."

"Well, who wouldn't be skeptical? I mean, you're...you! When and how did you learn?"

"Well, Blaise and I lived together for a few months in muggle London after the war," I said. "We just wanted to take a break from it all, you know. Find some recluse from all the damage magic wreaked. It was difficult in the beginning but with a few books and from observing some friends we made, we managed it quite well."

"So, you're telling me you know how to cook in a pan and a stove and you know how to clean with a hoover?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Yes," I laughed. "But of course, I still am a Malfoy and Blaise a Zabini and we had hired help for those kinds of things."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Typical, of course."

"A lot of things changed after the war, Ginny," I said, suddenly serious. "A lot of my friends died in the war. Yes, they were death eaters but they weren't as lucky as I am to realize they were fighting on the wrong side but they were still people that I grew up with.

Then, you got back with Potter and I couldn't accept it which was why I left Wizarding London. I couldn't bear to show up in public and have all the media throw at me questions of how I felt about your reconciliation. My trial would have to wait until the whole sensation of it cooled down but then you got engaged and I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get you back again."

There were a few moments of silence as she took in everything I said. I could tell that she was contemplating it so I waited for her reaction.

"Draco… I can't explain all my actions without-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Shh… I understand. I understand completely and I'm not asking you to. The important thing right now is that I just want to know if you still want to be with me."

"What if I don't?"

My heart constricted and I swallowed. Did she really not want to be with me? It took me a few moments to gather my voice and when it came out, I was glad it sounded calm. "Then, I would have no choice but to let you go… Gin, the reason I did this was to help you think and decide without having to feel so sorry all the time for…him."

"But how would it help me make a decision if I were here with you, drowning me in everything that's you?"

Her voice was neutral as she said it but I could feel the impact of her words hard. I was not helping her make a decision; I was imposing myself on her. It made me feel like a prize idiot.

"Anyway… and what if I do?"

I breathed in relief. This was much easier to answer. "Then we would go back to London together and face every obstacle that comes in our way together. Of course, you must understand, Gin, this isn't going to be easy."

"I know, Draco. I know," she said firmly. I guess she didn't need reminding.

"We would have to stay here for a few weeks, just to let things cool down and breathe." I waited for a response but when none came, I asked, "So…do you still want to be with me, Ginny?"

She looked into my eyes and I could tell that a thousand thoughts were running through her mind. To my pleasant surprise, her lips crashed into mine and she kissed me as she had never kissed me before. It was so intensely full of passion that I immediately drowned myself in it. It was more than the confirmation I needed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hope you're liking it so far! Reviews are very much welcome! :)

* * *

The days that followed were as if I had been living in a dream. After two days we finally decided to leave our bed and I took her around the house. It was a Victorian style two storey house with three bedrooms and of course, a library. Books were a very welcome escape for me, I loved to read with a passion and I knew Ginny felt the same for literature. Truth is, when I was designing this house, I had her in mind. I imagined taking her here whenever we wanted a recluse if things get too busy and stressful in England and maybe… just maybe, in the future even take our children here.

The days seemed to blend in together, every moment with her precious. We took long walks on the beach, hand in hand and the sex… I don't think I can ever get enough of the sex. The feeling of being with her was just so beautiful, so addicting and so… natural; like it was meant to be, our bodies made for each other. At this point, all thought of other women was impossible and I was just filled with all things Ginny Weasley. She was enveloping me, each one of my senses, my thoughts and my feelings and I loved it.

I never left her even for a moment. I was scared and this fear was brought about by a deeply upsetting encounter one afternoon. We were watching television in the living room, some romantic comedy that was on one of the channels. I was bored out of my wits from it but Ginny seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't mind too much. After a while I decided I could do with a glass of whisky and got up to get one from the kitchen. The sight I came back to crushed my heart and made my lungs constrict.

She was in the same huddled position as she was on the couch, her knees to her chest and the film was still on but it was her expression that struck me. I couldn't find a trace of the smile or her laughter of a few minutes ago. She was just staring at the screen, her face straight and her eyes… her rich, amber eyes were a murky brown with sadness. I couldn't understand it. I thought she was happy. Then I realized that I could never leave her side even for a moment or else thoughts of _him_ would come and haunt her in this way and I could never bear to see her like this again.

I cleared my throat and she startled and an automatic smile spread across her features. I decided I did not like that smile; it was so mechanic and so strained. I nestled back with her and soon, she was laughing again and the tight feeling in my chest began to relax.

The sand was smooth beneath us, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore was calming and the breeze was soft and cool against our skin. The dark purple sky above us was dotted with stars and the scent of Ginny's hair relaxed my mind as she sat there in my arms.

It was a while before she broke the pleasant silence. "Draco, why do you love me?" she asked. I smiled because this was an easy question to answer but then when I wracked my brain for something to say I found that it was actually quite difficult.

Why did I love her? Well, I was attracted to her at first because of her strong and fiery spirit. She was beautiful and passionate about quidditch and although she took care of her appearance and was always well dressed, she wasn't as superficial as many of the other girls were. Ginny took importance in more substantial things like reading, quidditch, her family and her friends and in the war, she fought strong and hard for what was right. My father would have never approved of her but I suppose that problem has already been solved since he died in the war. My mother would object at first but I am certain that once she gets to know Ginny, she would at least tolerate our relationship. After all, they are a bit alike when it comes to their temper and spirit. They would never take shit from anybody, whoever they are.

But those are the _traits_ that I love about her. The most real reason that I can come up with is how she loves me for who I am; how she accepted me despite my mistakes and my background; how she knew me when I didn't even know myself and I loved that. I feel worthy when I'm with her, like I matter and am important. I need her and that's why I love her. Am I being selfish? No, because she loves me back.

So I told her, "I love you, Gin, because you complete me."

I waited for a reply but after a few moments, I felt like it wasn't going to come. It was these times when she was silent and deep in contemplation that I feared most. I hugged her tighter.

"What are you thinking about, Ginny?"

She turned to look me in the eye. Then, she gave me a small peck on the cheek and another one on the corner of my lips before finally taking them into hers. I was confused but then again; she was here in my arms, kissing me and not trying to get away so I banished the doubts from my mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**


End file.
